Various benzimidazolecarbamates have been found to have outstanding fungicidal activity. Examples of such compounds can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,933,502 and 2,933,504 and Belgian Pat. No. 698,071.
This invention relates to a novel group of dialkyl [1,1'-(optionally substituted hydrocarbylenebiscarbamoyl)-bis-2-benzimidazolecarbamates and to methods of using these compounds to prevent or mitigate damage to plants and inanimate organic material by fungi and mites. Fungus mycelia are killed or prevented from developing further by the presence of one or more of the compounds, i.e., the compounds are fungicidal or fungistatic.